zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Planets
Plot Following Invader protocol, Zim sends out space probes to the planet Mars to see if it has any potential use for the Irken Empire. When his probes bring back images of artificial-looking structures, he flies the Voot Cruiser to Mars with GIR in order to figure out what killed the "Marsoids", hoping that whatever destroyed them may also be used to destroy the humans. He stumbles upon the Face on Mars, which turns out to be the control panel to Mars, which is now a scapeship that the Martians worked themselves into extinction on. Zim decides to crush out life on Earth using Mars. He calls the Almighty Tallest regularly to fill them in on his plan while the Tallest are busy performing the Organic Sweep on planet Blorch (which includes launching Invader Skoodge in a cannon). However, Zim's plan is challenged when Dib, who was monitoring the Mars probe video feed on his computer, witnessed Zim take control of Mars and begin flying it towards Earth. In order to stop him, Dib must enlist the help of a mysterious NASAPLACE janitor to help him fight back on his own spaceship on Mercury, thus beginning the battle of the planets. The battle takes them to the sun then all the way to Saturn, but Dib and Zim are evenly matched for most of the battle. In the end, neither Zim nor Dib are the victor. Zim tries to lose Dib in the asteroid belt, but Dib doesn't follow him and Zim gets pummeled by asteroids. Dib would have won, but the video cameras he was using to record the battle were stolen by GIR. Facts of Doom *This episode marks the first and only time that a Swollen Eyeball agent's real identity was revealed: Agent Darkbootie, who works as a janitor at NASAPlace. *This episode was originally planned to be the season finale, though Nickelodeon later expanded the season order. *When Zim drives Mars after he activated the thrusters and after the scene where everybody was screaming, Zim was eating a sandwich with a Irken insignia on it. However, in the next scene, GIR had the sandwich, without the insignia on it. *During the scene where GIR goes to Mercury to mess with Dib, the face on Dib's shirt is missing. *When Zim launchesmoons (Phobos and Deimos) at Mercury, it causes a crater to appear on the front of the planet. However, the crater disappears after a few scenes. *Dib's rocket broke into seperate parts when it flew by Zim, though it appeared to be fully connected when Dib landed on Mercury. *When Dib is flying past Zim, headed to Mercury, he appears as if he is going in the wrong direction; however, since the planets are often in varying orbits, he may have had to pass Mars to get to Mercury. Also, you can see Mars approaching Earth as Dib's rocket splits. *As the Tallest are launching the organic sweep on Blorch, you can see one of the Rat People about to eat a rabbit. *This episode is a favorite of Nickelodeon's because it actually helps the plot along , unlike other episodes. *In one scene, both [[Tallest Red] and Purple talked and laughed about the time when Zim called being covered in meat. This could be a reference to one of the previous episodes entitled Germs, as was shown to the viewers that Zim came to school covered in meat at the end of that episode. However, Red says that the meat fused into Zim's skin and he almost went blind, which must have happened offscreen. *When Zim contacts The Almighty Tallest in the bear suit, his eyes become crooked for a moment. *When Zim reenters Earth's atmosphere, his head is on fire as well as everything else. He does not appear to suffer any burns, however. You can also see GIR roasting a weenie. *Although it took Zim a while to get to Earth, during the battle both Dib and Zim went out as far as Saturn in no time at all. However, Zim was going at full throttle and with the boosters on during the battle, so this could be possible. *This episode utilizes semi-3D animation more than any other episode. *This is one of three episode with Invader Skoodge. Numbered in order, they all are: #The Nightmare Begins #''Battle of the Planets'' #Hobo 13 *When both Zim and Dib went to Saturn's rings while on Mars and Mercury, because of Saturn's rings, both planets would've fallen apart right away when they enter the rings. *When Zim stopped Mars and lets Mercury crash into it, it would've destroyed Mercury and cause a lot of damage to Mars. *When Mars enters the astroid belt, the large rocks would've destroyed the planet. *When Mars' 2 moons was flung to Mercury, the moons would've really damage or destroyed the planet. *When the two planets enter the sun, they would've get vaporised in seconds, including Zim and Dib. *In the episode, Mercury was colored gray even though the planet is brown. *Dib's hands do not appear to be protected in any way from the vacuum of space throughout the battle. *It was impossible for GIR to take Dib's cameras; The cameras can still be seen after GIR flies away from Mercury, yet they are gone later. *When Zim first takes off the hood to the bear suit, his antennae are green like his skin, not black. *When the Tallest initiate the Organic Sweep, the Shuuvers laser the Irken symbol onto Blorch. *If you watch carefully, you can see Zim's PAK disappear for a moment when he is getting the data from the Mars probe. *When the face of Mars is transforming and GIR falls in, when Zim yells "GIR!" his tongue is orange, the same color as the sky. Quotes Zim: Some of this landscape looks unnatural, as if nature was not involved in its formation, but the sensors show no life-forms. Whatever wiped out these… "Marzoids", must have truly been incredible! Gir: What that do? What that do? What that do? WHAT THAT DOO?!? Ooh, what that!? (starts banging head on the controls) What it do?? What it do? WHAT THAT DO?!? Zim: Whoever they were, they left no clue of what wiped them out. They just left these stupid structures here to taunt me! I hate them and I hope they d-! (kicks a Martian skull, then chuckles) ...Oh, yeah. Zim: Mission accomplished, my Tallest. I have rid this solar system of the planet Mars. Tallest Purple: 'I thought you were trying to destroy the Earth. 'Zim: Oh, yes, that... You heard wrong, this time I was trying to get rid of Mars. You know, just a little warm-up before I destroy the humans! Yeah, I'll do Earth next time, I'm an unstoppable death machine, you know. Well, Invader Zim, signing off! Zim: Maybe that little robot isn't such a bad evil minion after all. Zim: 'You shouldn't interfere with a superior life force, Dib. You would have been better off staying on your own planet and getting squished just like everybody else 'Dib: Yeah, well you should have never come to Earth, because I'll stop you at every turn! Zim: 'Let's see if you're skilled enough to navigate through the Asteroid Belt! 'Dib: 'That's just stupid.... Zim: Get off my head GIR. 'Zim: People of Earth, prepare to taste the mighty foot of my planet! Interactive menu: My people worked them selfes to extinction turning this planet into a rocket. Zim: Why would you do that? Interactive menu: Because it's cool. GIR: Mm-hm. Invader Skoodge: As the Invader responsible for this planet's downfall, I get to launch the traditional final cannon sweep, right? Tallest Red: Uh, ...yeah... Invader Skoodge: So that no Irken comes in contact with unwanted alien filth! Hoo-aah! References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/battle-of-the-planets/episode/114856/summary.html Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography Category:Episodes